Vicios
by aZrIm.mIdOrI
Summary: Drabbles, one-shot o lo que lleguen a ser: Bevin, para la tabla 30 Vicios en la comu misma de Lj.
1. Ocio

Pues por si gustan la tabla con los retos la encuentran por acá h t t p : / / azrim - midori . livejournal . com / 35429 . html ya saben quiten espacios :D

**Autor: **Azrim_midori

**Fandom: **Ben 10 Alien foce

**Claim: **Kevin/Ben

**Tabla: **30 Vicios

**Tema: #**19 - Porno

**Título: **Ocio

**Resumen: **Lo que una tarde aburrida, un adolescente curioso, una computadora y el ocio pueden causar.

**Advertencias: **NC-17 sip chicos el hombre en cuestión es un … wanker xD, slash, lenguaje vulgar y común, estan advertidos.

**Notas: **Yo sé que les debo Encontrandonos, lo sé muy bien, ya va… por fin… lento… pero orgullosamente va.

**Palabras:** 655

._._._._._.

Que se pudiera decir que Ben era un chico muy normal, no, ya saben con eso de ser el héroe del universo y ser súper famoso y tener el omnitrix y una abuela anodita y un abuelo plomero y amigos aliens o al menos la mitad de ellos, pues uno podría definir a Ben como las personas diferentes.

Pero llego una época en que algunas circunstancias cambiaron y tuvo cosas comunes con otros chicos de su edad, esa época llamada la pubertad y la adolescencia, pues sí, quién diría que esa etapa de la vida de Ben (y de todos) lo haría un poco más común.

¿Y por qué lo hacía más común? Fácil, porqué a todos les pasaban esos mismos cambios, tarde o temprano todos pasaban por lo mismo; era por eso mismo que a Ben no le apenaba aceptar que él había visto porno, sí todos sus compañeros varones también veían, no veía nada raro en ello, lo que supuso la diferencia, otra vez, fue cuando descubrió que ver porno gay lo ponía más que ver porno hetero.

Había sido una tarde en casa, estaba aburrido, ni siquiera los Súper Sumo Golpeadores lo entretenían, no podía salir a tomar un smoothie porque estaba lloviendo y no había con quien ir pues Kevin y Gwen estaban en una cita, así que había terminado en la computadora aburriéndose otras cuantas horas, hasta que se dijo que algo tendría que hacer y se propuso hacer una paja, sin embargo, ni para eso tenía ganas, lo que era extraño pues ahora a cada rato estaba caliente y sus erecciones lo llegaban a molestar en los momentos más inadecuado.

Como en verdad no tenía nada que hacer, y pues no podía creerse que no tuviera ganas ni para una paja, así pues decidido, iba a hacerse una paja; ahora era que le estaba costando un montón concentrarse en algo para despertar su libido, pensó en Julie, en alguna de las porristas y nada, aprovechando la computadora busco un poco de porno haber si eso lo prendía, pero sin resultado. Pero ya ven que uno luego de vez en cuando llega a encontrarse por ahí links que por pura casualidad terminaron llevando a Ben a una página de porno… gay.

Por puro ocio realmente, observo algunas imágenes de tipos con otros tipos, desnudos, haciendo cosas que Ben nunca había imaginado, en verdad le costaba un poco imaginar que por ahí atrás cupiera una polla de regular tamaño. Lo de las mamadas y pajas realmente lo entendía, pues era bastante común, pero enserio eso cabía, por mera curiosidad fue a dar a un video, donde, si, efectivamente Ben comprobó que eso era posible y también comprobó que eso lo ponía, mucho, sintió como su temperatura iba aumentado y una erección hacía acto de presencia mientras veía como los hombres en el monitor tenían relaciones sexuales.

Pues bien… el problema quedó en que no sabía si era correcto hacerse una paja mientras fantaseaba con hombres… pero decían que era normal pensar en el sexo opuesto cuando se encontraba en la adolescencia… no creía que eso lo fuera a hacer diferente.

Así que prosiguió con la dicha paja.

Pero… el siguiente problema (cuantos problemas le podía traer una simple paja) fue cuando, mientras se tocaba, se dio cuenta de que la persona con cabello negro manos fuertes y un cuerpo para morirse (no que se fijara mucho en el cuerpo de los hombres) con la que estaba fantaseando era justamente Kevin y a pesar de todo el saber que era con él con quien estaba fantaseando lo ponía mucho más.

Y entonces terminó con su paja mucho más gustoso de lo que seguro cualquiera de sus compañeros siendo que ellos hubieran fantaseado con un hombre hubiera estado.

El dilema ahí fue que después de ese día no pudo volver a fantasear con alguien que no fuera Kevin.

Maldito ocio. (y porno)

._._._._._.

Hacer feliz a otra persona los hace buenas personas

Azrim es feliz con reviews :D

._._._._._.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Entre defectos y pasados

**Autor: **Azrim_midori

**Fandom: **Ben 10 Alien foce

**Claim: **Kevin/Ben

**Tabla: **30 Vicios

**Tema: #**26 - Amor

**Título: **Entre defectos y pasados

**Resumen: **El amor lo vuelve todo más complicado y amor era lo que había entre ellos.

**Advertencias: **Slash

**Notas: **A mi gusto fluff, ya depende de ustedes.

**Palabras:** 335

._._._._._.

Puede que Ben, a pesar de ser el salvador del universo, no sea la mejor persona del mundo, muchas veces es arrogante, engreído, egoísta y muchos defectos con los que Kevin podría definir a su novio.

Tampoco se podría decir que Kevin es una persona excepcional, está perfectamente informado de su pasado y sabe bastante bien sus defectos y si no, ahí está Ben para recordárselos cada vez que discuten.

Y muchas veces, digamos las veces que discuten que son muchas, se pregunta si está bien estar con Ben, sí fue la decisión correcta elegir a Ben y echar todo el mundo a volar, incluyendo a Gwen, tal vez quedara la probabilidad de que Gwen le conviniera mucho más que Ben.

Pero en eso ya no era cuestión de convenir o no, de ser buenas personas o no, de cuanto discutían o no, porque una siempre discutían incluso cuando no estaban juntos, discutían por todo hasta por cual sabor de smoothie era mejor, discutir era parte de ellos y lo de ser buenas personas a pesar de todos los actos heroicos tampoco importaba mucho, Ben era un creído y Kevin durante mucho tiempo de su vida un delincuente, pero Kevin amaba a Ben aun con sus defectos y Ben amaba a Kevin a pesar de su pasado y ahí se encontraba todo, porque por más que a Kevin le conviniera mucho más Gwen que Ben, Kevin no amaba a Gwen, Kevin amaba a Ben.

Y amor vuelve todo más complicado y más profundo, porque amor era aceptar a esa persona y quererla por lo que es, era que Kevin aguantara todos los berrinches de Ben y que le dieran ternura, era que Ben soportara que a veces Kevin lo pusiera en segundo plano por su auto y observarlo trabajar en silencio con una sonrisa, era eso y muchas cosas más que solo compartían ellos, amor era lo que sentían el uno por el otro y amor era estar juntos ignorando los defectos y el pasado.

._._._._._.

Las Reviews sean buenas o malas se aceptan con cariño

._._._._._.

Gracias por leer :)


	3. Soluciones

**Autor: **Azrim_midori

**Fandom: **Ben 10 Alien foce

**Claim: **Kevin/Ben

**Tabla: **30 Vicios

**Tema: #**17 - Chocolate

**Título: **Soluciones

**Resumen:** A veces para problemas serios con los dulces, la solución es mucho más simple de lo que uno cree.

**Advertencias: **Slash

**Notas: **Creo que mi cerebro ya no responde…

**Palabras:** 214

._._._._._.

Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate y más chocolate.

Ahora solo podía pensar en chocolate, maldito Tennyson, porque tenía que ir por la vida pegado al chocolate.

Ese chico tenía problemas, en verdad problemas, lo peor es que además causaba problemas.

Ahora Kevin no podía dejar de pensar en chocolate, específicamente en Ben comiendo chocolate, bueno que tampoco hacía otras cosas más que comer chocolate.

Era común el escenario de Ben comiendo todo tipo de chocolate, bolitas de chocolate paseándolas por su boca, distrayendo a Kevin, o lamiendo barras de chocolate de una manera muy… extraña y para nada incitadora que también distraía a Kevin o ahora solo tomaba smoothies de chocolate, pero lo peor era cuando comía helado de chocolate y terminaba todo embarrado como un niño pequeño y en lugar de tomar un servilleta como las personas normales tenía que usar su lengua para limpiarse, la vida ahora era un infierno para Kevin.

Lo bueno es que había encontrado una solución para el chico y su adicción al chocolate.

Seguía distrayendo a Kevin pero al menos se había deshecho del molesto chocolate.

Entreteniendo la boca del castaño en otras cosas más productivas como en la boca de Kevin.

Kevin creía que todo estaba solucionado hasta que después de unos días Ben llego comiendo paletas.

._._._._._.

Las reviews se aceptan con cariño.

Crítica constructiva, no destructiva :3

._._._._._.

Gracias por leer :)


	4. Interrumpiendo

**Autor: **Azrim_midori

**Fandom: **Ben 10 Alien foce

**Claim: **Kevin/Ben

**Tabla: **30 Vicios

**Tema: #**13 – Hablar

**Título: **Interrumpiendo

**Resumen:** Era difícil aguantar a Ben cuando empezaba otra de sus pláticas interminables, Gwen no logra entender como Kevin las soporta, pero el secreto de Kevin es que a aprendido a disfrutarlas.

**Advertencias: **Slash

**Notas: **A veces me sorprendo de mi misma, pero me he logrado sacarme una sonrisa (:, y no temo decir que me ha encantado este drabble.

**Palabras:** 381

._._._._._.

Interrumpiendo

Cuando Ben empieza a hablar de algo que le gusta no hay quien lo pare, el chico habla y habla y habla y habla hasta por los codos.

Habla de los Súper Sumos, habla de smoothies, habla de él mismo y sus actos heroicos, habla de todo.

De verdad a todos les sorprendía la capacidad para no cerrar la boca del chico.

Pero lo que a Gwen le sorprende es la capacidad de Kevin para aguantarlo, nunca lo interrumpe, nunca le discute y siempre luce tan atento cuando Ben está hablando.

Por su parte Gwen huye a los quince minutos pues su capacidad de soportar sus monólogos interminables se va reduciendo con el paso de los años.

Kevin sabe que Gwen se pregunta como diablos soporta la infinita cháchara de Ben, no porque se lo haya preguntado, pero si por la mirada que le manda cada vez que sale corriendo cuestionando como diablos logra soportarlo.

Antes Kevin no tardaba en salir poco después que Gwen, pues siempre llegaba el momento en que su paciencia llegaba a tope. No fue hasta que descubrió lo interesante que resultaba escuchar a Ben mientras hablaba o más que escucharlo… mirarlo.

La infinidad de gestos de su rostro era capaz de realizar mientras hablaba, la extensa gama de movimientos con los brazos que poseía, o como caminaba de un lado a otro y que la forma en que lo hacía siempre dependía en si era algo que le gustaba o se estaba quejando, y Kevin estaría mintiendo si dijera que ver a Ben hablar no lo calentaba como el infierno. Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba a Kevin de escuchar a Ben, era cuando encontraba el momento perfecto; cuando tomaba aire o se detenía para poder decir algo de la manera correcta, ese momento en que Kevin podía acercarse y besarlo, sin que Ben se ofendiera porque lo estaba interrumpiendo aunque claramente lo estaba haciendo, lo que más le gustaba era sentir las palabras contra su lengua, su sabor, y principalmente su dueño; lo que más le gustaba era interrumpirlo, aunque siempre alegara que no es así, interrumpirlo y que Ben se dejará interrumpir.

Aunque debía admitir que por nada del mundo se atrevería a interrumpirlo mientras hablaba de lo fantástico que es su novio.

._._._._._.

yo se que quieren comentar :3


	5. Enfermos y medicinas

**Autor:** Azrim_midori

**Fandom:** Ben 10 Alien foce

**Claim:** Kevin/Ben

**Tabla:** 30 Vicios

**Tema:** #04 – Medicina

**Título:** Enfermos detestables y medicinas reparadoras.

**Resumen:** Kevin odiaba enfermarse; Ben odiaba cuidar a Kevin enfermo, pero sin duda alguna, llegarían a un convenio con ello.

**Advertencias:** Slash, nada más allá de besos, faltas de ortografías que se justifican por gangosidad.

**Notas:** Creo que esto ya no pasa por drabble, pero es de mi tabla así que lo pongo junto; me ha gustado mucho, no es la octava maravilla del mundo pero he quedado bastante satisfecha con él.

**Palabras:** 1100

._._._._._.

Enfermos detestables y medicinas reparadoras.

Kevin era un terrible enfermo, el chico se volvía berrinchudo, testarudo (más de lo de costumbre), caprichoso, era insoportable tener que cuidar de él, Gwen había huido al segundo día argumentando que tenía mucha tarea que hacer, aunque el enfermo en cuestión era su novio; y como Ben nunca hacía tarea pues ni que decir.

–Vamos Kevin, es solo sopa, no te puedes poner peor de lo que ya estás

–Diene zanahodia hedvida, ¿Cómo me crees capaz de comed eso? – La voz de Kevin sonaba gangosa por la constipación en su nariz.

–Tú mamá la dejo para que comieras, si no quieres entonces no comerás otra cosa.

–Pues entones no como

–Eres peor que un niño pequeño

–Pedo por qué diablos mamá cocino eso, sabe pedfectamente que odio la zanahodia hedvida.

–Y que quieres que yo haga, se las puedo quitar– persistió el exasperado castaño

–No, el sabod de la zanahodia pedmanece, y sabdrá asquedosa– refunfuño un poco más el enfermo.

–Kevin necesitas comer algo o las medicinas te caerán mal. – Ya sin gana alguna Ben insistió un poco más

–No quiedo medicinas, das odio, no quiedo da madita sopa con zanahodias, estoy cansado de estad en cama postado, cansado de estad enfedmo, quiedo sadid a pelead y a ved mi auto y ni te atdrevas a mencionad gedatina de nuevo Tennyson, estoy hadto de la madita gedatina.

–¡Pues sabes que yo estoy harto de tu maldita actitud y harto de cuidarte, no soy tu niñera, ni tu mamá, ni menos tu novia para andar cuidándote, así que si no quieres la maldita sopa o la maldita gelatina o las jodidas medicinas no te las tomes y ya, pasa el resto te tus días ahí muriéndote por no querer comer unas tontas zanahorias! –Ben salió de la habitación azotando la puerta dejando a Kevin un poco perplejo, Ben no solía tener esos arranques de furia, Kevin creía que tal vez sólo tal vez se había pasado un poco.

Se sentía horrible pero el estar solo lo hacía todo peor. Quería que Ben estuviera ahí viendo televisión o platicando con él, al menos así no se sentía como la horrible molestia que resultaba ser.

._._._._._.

Despertó con el suave tacto frío sobre su frente, en ese momento esa frescura se sentía como una bendición divina.

–¡Dios! Estás hirviendo Kevin, no te puedes quedar debajo de todas las cobijas – oyó el susurro de Ben a su lado sintiendo como le deslizaba una franela húmeda por su rostro.

–Pero tenía frío – Kevin logro articular

–Eres un tonto, abre la boca– Mandó el castaño con un tono suave y Kevin se limito a obedecer; ahora mismo le importaba poco si le quería dar una cacerola repleta de zanahorias o si lo quisiera usar de catador de gelatinas de por vida, mientras hiciera que Ben se quedará, no le importaba.

A pesar de todo, lo que Kevin logro degustar no era ni siquiera cercano a las asquerosas zanahorias, ni algo cercano a las gelatinas que había estado comiendo desde que cayó enfermo, al parecer se encontraba comiendo una deliciosa pasta que solo se encontraba en un restaurante a una hora de ahí, y que Kevin solo llevaba a Gwen ahí porque así el tenía una excusa para comer los deliciosos platillos, y justo ahora se encontraba comiendo su platillo favorito.

–No sé porque te quejabas tanto, con lo constipado que estabas ni siquiera te hubiera sabido a nada, tuve que ir al otro lado de la ciudad para conseguir algo respetable para que comieras – Habló Ben mientras le pasaba un vaso de agua. –Por más insoportable que seas no hubiera sido correcto comprarte unas papas y no sería bueno arriesgarte a probar mis no tan excelentes dotes de cocinero.

Kevin seguía comiendo, alegrándose infinitesimalmente de que la constipación se hubiera ido, aunque la hubieran reemplazado los mareos, la fiebre, el dolor de cabeza y la visión borrosa.

Ben le acercó unas pequeñas capsulas de color blanco y rojo.

–Por favor Kevin, ¡por favor! tomate la medicina.

El moreno no dudo ni un momento y se zampo las dos capsulas de un bocado, tragando un poco de agua para no ahogarse.

Ben levantó el tenedor con un nuevo bocado y por más que fuera totalmente impropio se dejo alimentar por el castaño, sintiendo una eterna gratificación de que estuviera ahí a su lado.

– ¿Tú no vas a comer nada? – preguntó Kevin cuando ya tenía un poco más de la mitad de su plato devorado.

–No te preocupes por mí, anda sigue comiendo. – Respondió Ben con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Pero no has comido nada. – Perdón que fuera insistente, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por el castaño aún siendo él el que estaba en peor estado.

–Me comí algunas de las gelatinas que continuabas rechazando, no podíamos dejar que se desperdiciaran ¿cierto?

– ¿Pero no te comiste la sopa?

–No es por darte la razón pero las zanahorias hervidas saben asquerosas.

Ambos compartieron una silenciosa sonrisa. Kevin levantó el tenedor con otro bocado dirigido hacía Ben

–Vamos, come tú también.

Aunque indeciso al final Ben comió el bocado que Kevin le ofrecía

–Gracias.

–Gracias a ti; sé que no es tú obligación y aun así estás aquí.

Observó cómo se formaba un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Ben al momento que bajaba un poco su cabeza.

–No olvides que tienes que tomarte el jarabe cada tres horas, por más horrible que sepa, y la pastilla blanca te la tienes que tomar en un hora pues ya van seis horas desde que te la tomaste, sé que es molesto estar tomando medicinas pero hasta que vuelva el abuelo no hay manera de que te recuperes y esperemos que así ya n…

Ben detuvo su balbuceo cuando sintió la mano de Kevin tocando la suya, levantó la mirada hasta que ambos se miraran fijamente. Kevin se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios casi tocaran los del castaño.

–Mientras esta siga siendo la medicina no hay problema. – susurro contra los labios de Ben para después plantar sus labios sobre los del héroe, moviéndolos suavemente al principio y luego con un poco más de empeño al ver que Ben no retrocedía, poco a poco empezó a sentir como Ben se iba relajando y comenzaba a responder lentamente, hasta que ambos se encontraban en la cama besándose apasionadamente cada uno explorando con dedicación la boca del otro.

Kevin estaba cien por ciento seguro que con esa medicina no tardaría en recuperarse.

._._._._._.

Una semana más tarde, Ben se encontraba en cama enfermo y a pesar de ello, no pudiendo estar más feliz.

._._._._._.

Yo sé que quieren comentar :3

Los comentarios son agradecidos.


	6. Sólo pasa con él

**Autor:** Azrim_midori

**Fandom:** Ben 10 Alien foce

**Claim:** Kevin/Ben

**Tabla:** 30 Vicios

**Tema:** #03 – Vergüenza

**Título:** Sólo pasa con él

**Resumen:** ¿Avergonzarse? No eso no le sucede a Kevin

**Advertencias:** Slash, insinuaciones de acto sexual, fluff mucho fluff

**Notas:** Volvemos con esta tabla de retos inconclusos, este reto me gusta pero esta vez no me siento satisfecha con lo que he hecho, siento que pude haberle sacado más jugo, por el momento esto es lo que sucedió en mi cabeza.

**Palabras:** 427

Decir que Kevin era una persona que se avergonzaba de quien era no es algo muy certero, a él le venía valiendo muy poco lo que el publico pensará de él o bueno eso es lo que el se decía todos los días pero luego sucedió el incidente del omnitrix, aquel que cambió su imagen completamente, que lo convirtió en un monstruo y entonces puedo sentir como la perspectiva cambió un poco, porque en verdad la importaba lo que las personas cercanas a él, dígase su madre, Gwen, hasta Ben pensaban de él. Sin embargo en sus acciones el seguía con aquella confianza de siempre y cuando volvió a ser el mismo de antes no podía sentirse más orgulloso de quien era. Claro que tuvo que aceptar algunas cosas, la opinión de Ben le importaba mucho más de lo que creía, suponía que era normal, ya que de alguna forma u otra desde pequeños su papel era impresionar a aquel niño que se había vuelto su amigo y años después cuando la camaradería se hizo presente entonces era más una búsqueda de aceptación y de reconocimiento, quería que Ben se diera cuenta que era más de lo que había sido antes, de que era diferente.

Pero avergonzarse no era una palabra muy usada en el vocabulario mental de Kevin, no era algo que le pasaba, simplemente Kevin Levin no se avergonzaba y si lo hacía eran contadas las ocasiones, dígase cuando conoció a los padres de Gwen, bueno que su mamá es bastante aterrorizante o cuando tuvo que tomar clases de baile con Ben para llevar a Gwen a su ridículo baile.

Claro eso dice Kevin. Ben sabe que no es así, sabe que cada vez que están solos Kevin se avergüenza mucho, se pone rojo, no es que realmente lo entienda, si él también se pone un tanto nervioso cada vez que intiman pero no es como para actuar como lo hace Kevin, como si Ben se pondría a reírse en su cara si cometiera un error, o que no tuviera el espectacular cuerpo que tiene.

Ahora lo que Kevin nunca de los nunca aceptará en voz alta, es que simplemente no puede evitarlo, no puede evitar el sentirse y actuar torpemente cuando están solos, enrojecer con el sólo pensar que Ben lo está mirando, pero así es, Ben lo mueve de una forma que nadie más lo hace, lo hace sentir como nadie más, así que aunque ni él lo comprenda siempre habrá algo que lo hará avergonzarse frente a la persona que más quiere.

._._._._._.

Yo sé que quieren comentar :3

Los comentarios son agradecidos.


End file.
